


Blame the Coat

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Ignis is a tease, Kingsglaive Coat, M/M, Noct is a sweary little bugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: ...holding his attention currently, is the weird little tail thing that hangs from the top of his ass, swinging as Ignis walks in front of him.  Why had he never noticed that little detail on the Glaives coats before?  Probably because he was never really focused on their asses.  But, well…he is now.  Totally.  Mesmerised by the fucking thing swaying back and forth with each swing of Ignis’ hips, like a teasing cat’s tail.He wants to pull on it, just to see if Ignis might spin around and hiss at him.





	Blame the Coat

 

 

  Walking behind Ignis has become a lesson in restraint.

  If Noct thought that the Kingsglaive coat he wears would hinder him from having lustful thoughts about Ignis’ ass, well…it doesn’t.  It really fucking doesn’t.

  First of all, the damn thing fits him like a second skin, moulding to his torso like it was made for him.  And yeah, Noct knows it _was_ actually made for him, but something about the way he wears it just…does things to him.  It’s all he can do to not reach out and tug Ignis against him, just to know what it feels like to run his hands up and down his back in the fucking thing.  Ignis probably wouldn’t even really feel it, the heavy-weight fabric would mute his touch, but still.  He wants.

  Second, the buttons, all of the decoration on it.  It just fits Ignis to wear.  It’s just that bit blingy and show-offy enough to suit the green-eyed man down to the ground.  Once Ignis found his style somewhere between being inducted to the Crownsguard and turning twenty, the stuffy shirts and strict dress code went out the fucking window, replaced with sumptuous fabrics and pants that Noct would swear were designed to keep him in a constant state of arousal.  And then there was the hair.  And the gloves.  Not to mention the new slim-line glasses he’d taken to wearing that somehow made his eyes stand out even more.

  Ugh.

  Thirdly, and it’s that holding his attention currently, is the weird little tail thing that hangs from the top of his ass, swinging as Ignis walks in front of him.  Why had he never noticed that little detail on the Glaives coats before?  Probably because he was never really focused on their asses.  But, well…he is now.  Totally.  Mesmerised by the fucking thing swaying back and forth with each swing of Ignis’ hips, like a teasing cat’s tail.

  He wants to pull on it, just to see if Ignis might spin around and hiss at him.

  He stifled an undignified giggle at that thought, but he still must have made some sort of noise because Ignis pauses and turns, giving him that inquisitive look, head tilted to one side, hand on his hip, lips curling just at the corners in the hint of a smile that melts Noct into a puddle of want and the one delicately groomed eyebrow, arched just so above his glasses.

  Noct, King of Lucis and thereby not meant to be openly ogling his Grand Chamberlain and Advisor, struck dumb, open mouthed and trying not to drool.  Absolutely ogling his Grand Chamberlain and Advisor.

  Ignis’ eyes twinkle in amusement, though the rest of his countenance changes not one iota, a skill Noct is thoroughly jealous of, especially right now.

  “Yes,” Ignis drawls, his voice like warm caramel in Noct’s ears.

  “Ahh,” Noct squeaks, though he’d personally say he didn’t do something _that_ ridiculous, even if he totally did.  He cleared his throat, “nothing.”

  Ignis judiciously rolled his eyes, brow raising higher, signalling he doesn’t buy that bullshit for one second, but still he turned back around and continued his way down the hall, hips swinging again, drawing Noct’s eyes back to the stupid tail thingy.

  Wait just a fucking second.  Is Ignis twitching his hips from side to side more, enhancing the sway of that tail dohickey thingamabob?

  Oh, he is, he definitely is.

  Shit.

  Ignis halts in front of the doors to his rooms, pushing them open then sweeping into a bow, fist across his chest, little smirk quirking his lips, overly officious in his duty.  When Noct stumbled past, Ignis closed the doors softly and followed him in, removing his gloves and placing them on the kitchen counter.

  Noct is watching everything from the corner of his eye, trying to decide what to do.  Admit he is completely and utterly head over heels for Ignis, or pretend it was nothing…as usual.

  He’s still locked in his mental gymnastics when Ignis unbuttons the coat and slips it down over his arms, draping it over a chair.  And that leaves Noct in a bigger dilemma. 

  Because, _hello_ , leather pants.  More specifically, Ignis in leather pants.  Paired with the boots.

  Yeah, that’s not boner inducing…at all.

  Noct totally did _not_ whine and almost run to his bedroom, not slamming the door and did not proceed to have a panic attack.  Nope, definitely not.  Kings don’t do those things, so therefore, he didn’t.

  Only he did.

  Noct ripped his phone out of his pocket, fingers clumsy, dialling Prompto while stealing glances at the bedroom door.

  “Hey Noct, what’s up dude?”

  Prompto’s cheerful voice normally would calm him, but nothing right now is going to achieve that.

  “Prom,” he hissed.  “Shit, fuck…um, I gotta problem, like huge!”

  Prompto laughed.  _LAUGHED_.  Like Noct isn’t about to die right on the spot.

  “What is it?”

  “I’minlovewithIgnisandhecaughtmelookingathisassandthenhestartedswinginghishipsandIthinkheknows,” he blurted in a rush.

  Noct almost dropped the phone when Prompto laughed.  Again.

  “Of course he knows, you dumbass, you’re not exactly subtle.”

  “ _WHAT_?” Noct screeched.  “No, no, no, this is _not_ happening.”

  Prompto snorted, “we’ve all been waiting for you to make a move, dude.”

  “He’s out there, what do I do?” Noct hissed, sliding to the floor.  “He must think I’m an idiot, I mean, I think I’m an idiot, so…shit, Prom, what am I gonna do?”

  “Calm down for a start,” Prompto sighed.

  “Calm down?  I…fuck…I can’t.  You just said he knows!”  Noct fought down the rising hysteria, swallowing, “Astrals, kill me now.”

  “Noct, _NOCT!_   Listen to me, yeah, he knows, just go out there and talk to him.  Trust me on this, ok?  Or better yet, just go out and lay one on him, you know, kiss him.”

  Noct was struck dumb at that suggestion, “nnngh.”

  “I mean it, snog him.”

  Noct felt faint, thankful he was already on the floor.  “Are you really telling me to go out there and kiss Ignis?”

  “Yep, I am.  I really, really am.”

  Noct groaned, “seriously, that’s the worst idea ever.”

  “It’s really not, gonna go now,” Prompto sing-songed down the phone at him, then hung up, leaving Noct staring blankly at his phone like it was some sort of demented daemon that had spawned in his hand.

  He stood up and paced back and forth, struggling with his jacket and all the fucking buckles and chains and shit on it, tossing it on his bed as he continued his pacing.  He stared hard at the door for a moment, then wrenched it open, striding with confidence he didn’t feel straight to where Ignis stood, stirring something on the stove.  He plucked the wooden spoon from Ignis’ grasp and dumped it unceremoniously in the pot, pushed Ignis against the counter and corralled him there.

  Ignis blinked down at him in surprise, opening his mouth to say something when Noct pounced, hands on either side of Ignis’ face, pulling him down and planted a forceful kiss to his lips.

  Then stepped back.

  Ignis gaped at him, one hand coming up to cover his mouth.

  Noct’s shoulders slumped, started backing away when he was pressed against the fridge with enough force to rattle everything inside it, his gasp of shock swallowed into Ignis’ mouth.  He groaned as Ignis snaked his tongue out, worming it between his lips, seeking his own, hands tangled in his hair.  It was desperate and messy and uncoordinated, but it was fucking perfect.

  Noct lifted his hands from where they were planted against the door of the fridge, tugging at Ignis’ hips to bring him closer, joining the kiss, prolonging it, slowing it down to really enjoy it.

  When they finally parted, gasping for air, they both stared at each other for a long moment before Ignis’ lips curled in a wry grin.

  “You certainly took your time.”  He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Noct’s ear.  “What on Eos prompted that?”

  “Blame the coat,” Noct muttered, tugging Ignis back down for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
